Songfics!
by Angels4Ever101
Summary: Doing songfics! Include Mean by Taylor Swift, Mean Girls by Rachel Crow, and Firework by Katy Perry.


_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_

She was always picking on me with insults. It's like I'm nothing. When I hear her voice I know an insult is coming out. Always picking on me when I was weak.

_You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know..._

She can take me down with one comment. Though she doesn't know.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

That someday I'll be living in a big fabulous city while all she'll be is mean. One day I'll be the bigger one. All she's ever going to be is mean. I don't understand why she is so mean.

_You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again_

She switches her best friend whenever one has a new clothing. I know she's the one that spread all of those fake rumors about me. There's something that she loves about pointing out my mistakes even though I already know them. Everyday I walk to school trying to zone you out because I'll never do anything good enough to impress you. I just wanna feel okay again.

_I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know..._

She probably got bullied. Someone made her mean. But the cycle's stopping now because I'm not going down that road but she doesn't know..

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

That someday I'll be living in a big fabulous city while all she'll be is mean. One day I'll be the bigger one. All she's ever going to be is mean. I don't understand why she is so mean.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean_

I always imagine her years from now. Talking about the game with the same opinion that nobody cares about. Always drunk and ranting about how I can't sing. But all she is is mean.

_All you are is mean_  
_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

She's just a liar. Doesn't she have anything better to do in life than bully?

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

That someday I'll be living in a big fabulous city while all she'll be is mean. One day I'll be the bigger one. All she's ever going to be is mean. I don't understand why she is so mean.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

But it's not gonna affect me any longer. She's just plain mean. All she's every gonna be is mean.

**First songfic! Give me tips please! Doing a few songfics about bullying songs. I already have some in mine but if you have suggestions or requests(I'll do 'em after the bullying ones) feel free to review or PM me them! And try to guess who I wrote this about! I didn't give any names but I will give everyone who guessed correct a shout-out! Hope you like!**


End file.
